AK47
}} The AK-47 is a Russian Assault Rifle. The AK-47 is unlocked at rank 47 or can be bought with credits (CR). History Design work on the AK-47 began in the last year of World War II (1945). Designer Mikhail Kalashnikov and his team sought to create an automatic rifle that would replace the Mosin-Nagant and various submachine guns in active Soviet military service. Much like the German StG 44 which preceded it, the AK-47 would be chambered for a new intermediate cartridge in the 7.62×39mm round. A compromise between the full-sized 7.62×54mmR rifle round and the 7.62×25mm Tokarev round used in pistols and submachine guns. In 1946, the AK-47 was presented for official military trials, and in 1948, the fixed-stock version was introduced into active service with selected units of the Soviet Army. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially adopted by the Soviet Army and would also be used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact. The AK-47 was designed to be a simple, reliable, and durable automatic rifle that could be manufactured quickly and cheaply. Its robust design allowed it to endure large amounts of debris and fouling without causing malfunction or needed complex maintenance. For these reasons, the AK-47 has seen service in countless conflicts around the world, used by armies and guerrilla forces alike, and continues to be manufactured today by various companies around the world. In 1959, the AK-47 was replaced by the AKM as the standard service rifle in the Soviet forces. While the weapons are no longer in service with current Russian forces, they are still used by police, militia, prison guards, etc. In-game ''General Information The AK-47 is a very powerful weapon, dealing the highest damage at close range of all, delivering a 3-shot kill anywhere to the body within its maximum damage range. Within its maximum damage range, it can also deliver a 2-shot kill with one headshot, the only assault rifle capable of doing so. To balance its high damage, however, it also has very high recoil, making it especially difficult to control in full-auto fire. It also has a low rate of fire, which can create problems in close range when faced with high rate of fire guns (such as the MP7, the Colt SMG 635 and the Kriss Vector). Attachments such as the Muzzle Brake and the Angled Grip are highly recommended to improve the weapon's handling. Usage & Tactics When used in semi-auto and with select optics, the AK-47 can be used as a pseudo-DMR, behaving most similarly to the SKS. At long range, landing headshots can reduce the shots to kill from 4 to 3. Combined with its high maximum damage, the AK-47 can perform competitively at any range. For a hybrid use, a high power Optic (VCOG x6, PKA-S, ACOG etc.) can be equipped alongside a range of Grips and Laser sights. These attachments are used by using the high power Optic when an enemy is spotted at range, and hip firing in CQC. Conclusion The AK-47 is a gun that combines both the range and power of a DMR with the magazine size and RPM of an assault rifle. The combination of these two traits make the AK-47 a force to be reckoned with, both in CQB and long-range. Available Attachments Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * High maximum damage. * Quick reload. * Good range. Cons: * Slowest ROF of all, tied with the AN-94 in full auto and AKM. * Strong/Medium vertical and horizontal recoil; first shot recoil is also very high. * Ammo can be hard to find, as the amount of weapons it can draw ammo from is small. Trivia * The AKM is often mislabeled as the AK-47, mainly in visual media, such as video games, television, movies, etc. ** This is due to the difficulty of finding an original AK-47 and possible copyright issues. * The AK-47's unlock rank is the same number as it's designation; 47. The AK-74 also shares this coincidence. * The AK-47 in-game incorrectly has the lower receiver of the AKM, resembling it to a Chinese Type 56 Assault Rifle, but without any support for Bayonets nor the enclosed hooded front sight. * The AK-47 has the highest maximum damage out of any assault rifle, at 42. * The AK-47 and its derivatives are the most common firearm in the world, with approximately 100 million out of the estimated 500 million in the world being a Kalashnikov. Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Class Category:Kalashnikov Family